Shine
by BeamerBMW
Summary: AH Bella's best friends are Alice and Edward, her next door neighbors who she spends every second with. There is only one problem, Bella is hopelessly in love with Edward. What will happen when he leaves to go to school in London and suddenly becomes the hottest young actor of the year? Will he still have time for Alice and Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Bella's best friends are Alice and Edward, her next door neighbors who she spends every second with. There is only one problem, Bella is hopelessly in love with Edward and not even Alice knows it. What will happen when he leaves to go to school in London and suddenly becomes the hottest young actor of the year? Will he still have time for Alice and Bella, or will his new found fame go to his head?_

**A/N **

**Okay so this is the very first fan fiction that I have ever written or even attempted to write. I need help on this so please review and please let me know if there are any errors in my writing, grammatically or factually and feel free to ask me any questions you may have. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this story!**

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV

"I can't believe we are already juniors!" Alice said.

"I know! It feels like just yesterday you were moving in next door to me." I said

Alice's family moved into the house next door to mine at the beginning of our sophomore year of high school. Her father Carlisle is a doctor and began working at the local hospital shortly after they moved here. Her mother Esme works as an interior designer part time. Alice's brother Edward is a year older than us, he is a senior this year.

Ever since the Cullen's moved in, Alice and I had been best friends. In the beginning, Edward was very shy and independent and he and I didn't really get along, but he eventually warmed up to me and now Edward, Alice, and I are almost inseparable. I have always hated being an only child but then I met the Cullen's. They are like the siblings I never had.

"Bella," Alice's words brought me back to the present. "We need to go shopping! You need a new back to school wardrobe!"

"Ugh! Alice, I already have plenty of clothes!"

"No silly. Those are last year's style, we need to determine your 'image' for junior year! We are not underclassman anymore Bella!"

Alice was big into following the latest fashion trends and she was obsessed with shopping. This was a blessing and a curse.

It was nice to have someone to give you advice on what to wear and to help you with your hair, but our 'Barbie Bella' sessions were sometimes a little out of control.

There was a knock on Alice's door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

The door creaked open. In the doorway stood the most stunning pair of emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi Edward" Alice said

Yes I was talking about Edward. He was so gorgeous and ever since they moved here I have had a hopeless crush on him. It was fine when he used to avoid us. I could easily hide my feelings then, but ever since we became friends it has been a struggle to not show my true feelings towards. I loved him like a brother but I felt so much more when I was with him. I haven't even confessed this to Alice before although I have come close to it many times.

"Hi Bella! Um, mom wants to know if you girls are ready for dinner." Edward asked shyly.

"Yes, dinner sounds great." I said.

"Okay I'll let her know. Bye Bella." Edward said in his velvety voice as he turned to walk away.

"Bye Edward" I said as I watched him leave.

"So, what time should we go to the mall tomorrow?" Alice asked

"Whenever you want to, as long as you promise to not keep me up too late tonight." Knowing Alice, she would make me stay up until 1 in the morning and wake me up at 6 the next morning just to shop. I was not okay with that, Sleep is the one thing that I will not give up for Alice's shopping needs.

"Okay..." Alice reluctantly agreed.

We spent the next half an hour discussing school and the stores _she_ wanted to stop by tomorrow.

The first day of school was two weeks away and I was not looking forward to it.

I was a good student, but besides Edward and Alice, I didn't have many friends at school. Most of the girls at school despised me because I was such good friends with Edward. I wasn't the only one who was aware of how gorgeous Edward was.

Every girl in school was infatuated by his bronze messy hair and emerald green eyes. To me, that was just an added bonus but his physical appearance alone didn't cause my hopeless crush. It's his personality. He is so sweet and caring with everything he does and he loves music and literature just like me and he always knows how to make me laugh. He is an amazing piano player and he loves doing drama and has stared in most of our schools plays. He sings too, and he is also athletic. He plays basketball, football, and soccer.

In that respect, we are polar opposites, I was known as the school klutz. After my first day at Forks High School, no one ever wanted to be my PE partner and I couldn't blame them. More often than not, I ended up in the nurse's office after PE. I was good friends with the nurse and the office staff because of this.

"Dinner time girls!" Esme called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Alice yelled back "We better go down before our food gets cold."

"Yeah, let's go, I'm hungry!" I replied enthusiastically.

As I walked down the stairs a glorious smell filled my nose "Yum, It smells so good Esme!"

"Why thank you Bella." Esme said friendly.

"Bella your seat is set up over here." Edward said as he pointed to the seat between him and Alice.

"Okay." I smiled and went to sit down.

Most of dinner consisted of Carlisle and Edward discussing colleges and careers. Edward's dream is to pursue a career in acting and if that falls through, he is planning on attending medical school and becoming a doctor like his father.

"Hey dad, when we were in London with grandma I saw this incredible performing arts school that I wanted to look into attending." Edward said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Alice and Edward had spent the last two weeks in London with their grandmother as they do every summer. They got back 2 days ago. Carlisle supported Edward's dream of acting but he wanted Edward to go into the medical field so he would have a steady income unlike in the world of acting.

"That's great Edward!" Carlisle replied with real enthusiasm in his voice.

"Maybe could you and I could visit grandma again in a few months and we could check it out together?" Edward suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea, I'd love to." Carlisle said

Edward smiled and his eyes sparkled. I love it when his eyes sparkle. Ugh snap out of it Bella! He's like a brother to you!

I couldn't help it, his eyes put me into a daze. I began to daydream about him and I forgot all about the amazing food Esme had made that was sitting in front of me.

"Bella!" Alice poked me pulling me back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you finished?" She asked.

"Oh...yes I am." I replied.

Alice got up from the table and I followed her to the kitchen carrying my plate with me.

We spent that night staying up late, but not _too_ late, talking and reflecting on our summer. Ever since Alice and Edward's trip, Alice and I promised each other to spend every waking minute of what was left of our summer together.

Tonight was the beginning of a marathon of sleepovers. We were planning on rotating our days, two nights at her house one night at mine. We spent more time at her house so Edward didn't feel left out. My dad didn't allow him to spend the night at our house so it was just me and Alice on those nights. I wasn't surprised by that at all, what can you do when your dad is the chief of police?

As much as I loved hanging out with Edward, girl time with Alice was important too so I enjoyed the nights we spent at my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I'm sorry that chapter one was so short but I am planning on writing a lot of shorter chapters, rather than longer chapters but fewer of them. I hope you liked chapter 1 and here is chapter 2. Also I am trying to decide if I also want to include Alice's POV or Edwards POV. Please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thank you so much and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up in Alice's bed to her shaking me and whining about wanting to go shopping.

"Bella get up! It's already 7 and if you lay here any longer we aren't going to finish our shopping in time for dinner with Charlie and Renee!"

"Ughhhh Alice! You are crazy! It's too early to be awake, let alone be shopping!"

"It's never too early to shop Bella!"

I got up and Alice played 'Barbie Bella' on me until 8:15. After a quick breakfast, we said goodbye to Esme and headed to the mall. We arrived by 8:45, 15 minutes before the mall even opened.

I have been shopping with Alice many times but this time would be completely different, her plan was not just to get me a new outfit or two for a specific event or occasion, but to get me an entirely new wardrobe!

"Alice, this is pointless. The mall isn't even open yet!"

"I know, we have exactly enough time to go over our plan for the day."

"What?" Who needs a plan to shop?

"Bella, consider today your first lesson in 'shopping 101'!" Alice giggled.

Ugh! Today is going to be a long day!

We didn't leave the mall until 4:30 and by then I was tired, hungry, and broke. We spent over $400, nearly my entire savings, on this new wardrobe.

Alice drove us back to our neighborhood. Tonight we were staying at my house but my parents had invited the entire Cullen family over for dinner.

Alice pulled the car into the driveway of her house.

"Good, Edward is home." She said as she looked over at the silver Volvo parked next to us. "I'll go get him to help us carry in all these bags. Wait here."

"Okay" I got out of the car and went to the back and started picking up as many bags as I could carry.

A minute later Alice came out with a small bag in her hand followed by Edward. It was late august but in forks, it was always overcast and rainy. Edward was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt that displayed his muscular arms and chest perfectly.

They both came to the back of the car and started grabbing bags.

Edward came up and hugged me and then said "Hi Bella, how was your shopping trip? I see that Alice bought you a lot of clothes."

"Yes she did, she made me buy a 'back to school' wardrobe! I left perfectly happy and came home tired hungry and broke." I said

Edward smiled his beautiful crooked grin and laughed "Yep, that's Alice for you! But seriously Bella, you don't need to be in 'fashionable' clothes to be pretty, your face is pretty enough already. Never let Alice convince you otherwise."

I smiled and looked at his eyes "Thanks Edward." He knows how self-conscious I am and always compliments me every time I see him.

Dinner was good but not as great as the dinner we ate the night before at the Cullen's house. My dad is not as good of a cook as Esme is but I still like his food.

Alice made me model my entire 'old wardrobe' for her so we could decide what I could get rid of to make room for all my new clothes.

I was so exhausted from shopping that day I fell asleep by 9:00pm.

Alice and I slept in until 10:30am that morning. I woke up feeling rested and ready for the day, as long as I didn't involve shopping, I could take it.

Today we were planning on going to the arcade and maybe even mini golfing with Edward. I got up and started it get dressed when Alice stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked

"Um, I'm getting ready to go?" I said questionably.

"I didn't pick you out an outfit yet!"  
"Oh yeah, right, what would you like me to wear Alice?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and started pulling out items from both my old and my new wardrobe until she finally pulled an outfit together.

"Here," she handed me a pair of medium wash skinny jeans, a light grey cardigan, and a royal blue tank top that was skin tight. I didn't feel like arguing with Alice about it so I grabbed it and put it on.

Next she had me sit down and pulled out her makeup bags. When she opened the bigger of the two I knew I was in for a lengthy process of makeup and hair.

"Really? The big bag Alice?"

She normally only used her big bag on school days or for fancy dinners or dances.

"What? I think we need the big bag in celebration of you displaying your new wardrobe!"

"Alice! I swear I will die in this chair!"

Just as I suspected, an hour later we were done. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. I looked so beautiful I didn't understand how that gorgeous girl in the mirror could be me. I was just normal, plain Bella but that was not who was in the mirror looking back at me.

My long brown hair was curled and loosely framed my heart shaped face. My bangs were braided back, beautifully blending in with the curls. My makeup was done a little heavier than normal and my blue shirt really made my eyes pop. I didn't look 16, I looked like I was in my 20's! Alice's work was truly incredible.

"Seriously Alice, there has to be another reason for this, no one needs to be this dressed up to go mini golfing!"

"Bella, when will you realize that you're beautiful and you should embrace it! Trust me I could not get results this good without and amazing canvas to begin with."

I had no idea what but I knew Alice was up to something. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella's POV**

After both Alice and I were completely ready to leave, we walked downstairs and ate breakfast. My dad made it for us before he went to work. I quickly washed our dishes and we were out the door. We planned on meeting Edward at his car at noon. Edward walked out of the Cullen's house at the same time that Alice and I walked out of my house. Edward looked up at me and his mouth fell open. I followed his gorgeous eyes as they looked me over from head to toe. He didn't speak for a moment and the silence was worrying me.

I slowly walked over to him and shyly said "Do I look okay?"

My words finally registered in his brain and he said "Okay? Bella, you look incredible!"

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. My heart began to race in my chest.

"Of course!" He gave me one of his beautiful crooked grins.

"Thanks, but it was all Alice." I said. I looked over at Alice who was leaning against Edward's car, watching us with a sly smile across her lips.

"Like I said before Bella, I could not get results this good without and amazing canvas to begin with." She exclaimed.

I walked over to Edward's Volvo and he followed behind me. I felt a pair of eyes on my back as I walked. Edward opened the back door for me I thanked him and got in.

The ride to the arcade was oddly quiet and I tried to distract myself by looking around. I looked up at Alice who had begun rambling on about the sale she heard about this upcoming weekend and I saw Edward staring at me in the rearview mirror. I blushed a bright pink and he smiled and we both looked away quickly.

When we arrived at the arcade, Edward dropped Alice and I off at the entrance and went to park the Volvo.

"Was that why you went all out on my makeup and hair today? Did you want Edward to notice me?" I asked confused.

"He already notices you, I just wanted him to notice you more." Alice said.

"Why? What do you mean 'he already notices me'?" Now I was really confused.

"You like him and I know he likes you! I'm just trying to help you out and get you to together!" My brain slowly processed through Alice's words. Wait, she just said 'you like him,' how does she know?

"Am I really that obvious about it?" I asked her.

"Yes! You should see the way you look at each other. The funny part is you too are the only ones who don't realize it."

Could Alice's words be true, could the bronze haired beauty that I call my best friend really like me? I have dreamed about it for months but it was never a possibility in my mind that it could be true. Why would someone as perfect as Edward like someone as plain as me?

I thought this question through in my head until Edward walked up behind us.

"Are you girls ready?" He asked us with excitement in his eyes.

I nodded because I couldn't find my voice and he gestured for me to walk in front of him and for Alice to follow behind me.

We started playing games in the arcade and then we decided to go mini golfing. Of course I was no good at it and I almost hit Edward in the face with my club twice while he tried to teach me how to hit the ball the right way. When we finished, we went back into the arcade to get our cheap little prizes.

On the way home we all laughed as we talked about how awful I was at mini golf and the amount of times I lost my ball in the water. The mood was light and Edward and I made eye contact in the mirror a few times and I blushed each time and he just smiled.

Maybe Alice was right, when I caught him staring at me I saw a hint of adoration in his expression.

No she couldn't be, we were just friends, best friends.

Dinner was normal, I was accepted as a member of the Cullen family and we laughed and played like I was their other sister. I really loved the Cullen's and I don't know what I would have done I didn't meet them. Even their cousin Emmett was like family. He lived with them for a while last year and attended Forks High School for his senior year before he went off to college in California.

After dinner, Alice, Edward, and I changed into our pajamas and went downstairs to watch a movie.

I sat between Alice and Edward. I was really tired and not long after the movie started, I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

The next thing I knew, I woke up and I was being held in a set of strong, muscular arms. They belonged to Edward. He was caring me up the stairs to Alice's room. Edward saw my eyes flutter open. And his velvety voice said, "Shhh, Bella, it's okay you can sleep." I curled my head into his chest and enjoyed the moment.

He set me down in Alice's bed and I heard Alice go into the bathroom and the door closed. I closed my eyes and started to fall into a deep sleep. All of a sudden, right before sleep found me, I felt Edward sweet breath on my face, and then he slowly and gently pressed his lips to my forehead and then said very quietly "goodnight beautiful." I couldn't believe it! Was I already dreaming? Did he just kiss me? No I couldn't be.

That night I dreamt of emeralds and bronze.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up that morning feeling tired, I never slept well when Alice and Bella weren't home, even though they were only next door. I always felt better when they were just down the hall from me.

Today we were going to an arcade and mini golf center. I was excited, I missed the lazy summer days Alice, Bella and I used to spend doing whatever we wanted in summer's past. This year it was different. I was going to be a senior and my parents put an enormous amount of pressure about what I was going to do after high school.

I have always loved performing and I wanted to pursue a career in acting after high school. My dad and I made a deal about it. He said he would pay for me to go to a performing arts school if I promised to go to med school if I didn't get 'discovered' in the world of acting. I agreed, med school was always my back up plan anyways.

I got up and ready to go fairly quickly, I went downstairs and My Mom was making breakfast. I grabbed a few waffles and took my time eating them, it was only 11am and I wasn't meeting Alice and Bella until noon.

When I finished eating, I went up and played my piano for a while. I was working on writing a new song, the idea for it has been in my head for a while but just recently, I decided to actually write it. The title is Bella's lullaby. The tone of it was soft and sweet, just like Bella.

Before my family moved to forks, Alice and I didn't really get along very well. I secluded myself from my family most of the time. None of them really understood me. After we moved here and Alice began to hang out with Bella, I started to change, I enjoyed spending time with Alice and Bella and it made my whole family closer.

I got up and walked out to my car. At exactly the same time, Alice and Bella came out of the Swan's house. I looked up and was going to greet them when I froze in my tracks, behind Alice stood Bella, Alice stepped to the side and then I saw it. Bella was wearing a royal blue tank top, and her hair was done perfectly to compliment her gorgeous face and her chocolate brown eyes were shining. She was so beautiful.

Bella was always beautiful in my mind but this was different. I was speechless and my jaw dropped. She slowly started walking over to me and quietly asked "Do I look okay?"

I couldn't believe it, I know she doesn't realize how beautiful she is regularly but she had to see it now. "Okay? Bella, you look incredible!" I replied a little over enthusiastically.

"Really?" she asked in amazement.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Thanks, but it was all Alice." I looked over at Alice who was leaning against my car, watching us with a sly smile across her lips. At that moment, I knew she did this on purpose. She knew that royal blue was my favorite color. Did she know that I liked Bella? I hope not. Bella is like another sister to me but at times, I wished she was so much more.

"Like I said before Bella, I could not get results this good without and amazing canvas to begin with." Alice exclaimed.

That was true. That's one of the things that I liked about Bella. She didn't have to be covered in makeup and wear fancy clothes to be beautiful, she actually preferred to be what most other girls would consider 'plain'.

Bella turned and walked towards my Volvo. I watched her walk in front of me. She looked so dainty and perfect.

_Edward! Snap out of it! She's like your sister!_ I told myself.

On the ride to the arcade I found myself looking at her in my rearview mirror, she caught me staring once or twice and a light shade of pink blushed across her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

Mini golfing was fun but also highly dangerous if Bella is involved. She almost hit me in the face with her club and when I was trying to help her swing, she smacked my shin with it. That girl was a total klutz and completely uncoordinated.

We got back to my house and ate the dinner that my mother had made us. The girls were staying at our house tonight and I was happy that I got to spend time with them. We decided to have a movie night. Alice and Bella went to put on their pajamas and I made some popcorn.

Shortly after the movie started I felt a weight on my side. Bella had fallen asleep and she was leaning against me with her head resting on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the movie.

An hour later, the movie ended and Alice got up to turn it off and she took the popcorn bowl into the kitchen.

"you really like her, don't you?" Alice was standing in the doorframe watching me stare at Bella with a smile on her face. Her voice startled me and I jumped. Bella started to stir in her sleep. I waited until Bella grew still and then answered.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"You know, that's exactly what Bella said when I asked her." Alice said. "Yes, it is so obvious. You two are the only ones who don't see it yet. Even Charlie and Renee have begun to pick up on it."

Wait! Bella likes me?

"Are you okay with this Alice? Is it weird to you?" I wanted to get her opinion.

"I saw it coming, so no, it's not weird anymore. But I swear Edward if you hurt her I will hurt you. I don't care that you're my brother."

I couldn't help but laugh, it was hard to take Alice seriously sometimes. "Don't worry, I could never hurt her, she means so much to me."

"I'm glad. Will you wake her up please?"

"I'll carry her upstairs, I don't want to wake her."

"Are you sure?" Alice looked at me with questionable eyes.

"Yes," I looked over at Bella who was spread out on the couch. "She's so peaceful looking, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Alice turned and started walking up the stairs. I went over and scooped Bella up in my arms and she tucked her head into my chest. A smile spread across my face. I started walking up the stairs and when I was almost to the top, Bella's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"Shhh, Bella, it's okay you can sleep." I quietly reassured her. Alice was walking in front of me and she turned into the bathroom and closed the door. I continued down the hall to Alice's room and I laid Bella down on the bed. I waited until Bella went back to sleep and I peeked over my shoulder to make sure Alice was still in the bathroom. I leaned down over Bella and I slowly kissed her forehead and whispered "goodnight beautiful." In her ear. I stood up and watched her for a minute and then turned and walked towards the bathroom.

I knocked on the door softly and Alice said "Come in."

"Hi," Alice was brushing her short black hair.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yes, she's all settled in"

"Thank you Edward." She hugged me. "You guys are perfect for each other, just don't rush into it, it will work out. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Alice, I couldn't do this without you. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Edward." She smiled at me.

That night I dreamt of her chocolate brown eyes, I love it when they shine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**So the story is going to start moving at a faster pace timeline wise. Don't worry, I won't skip over any good parts and by moving faster, I can get to the good parts faster! Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

**Two weeks later**

Bella's POV

Today was the fateful day that I have been dreading all summer. The first day of school.

I woke up early because Alice promised that she would be over at 7 sharp to do my hair and approve of my outfit. She had been training me every day this summer on how to make, as she called them, 'fashion forward' choices when it came to my clothing.

I got out of bed and went over to my entirely too full closet. Since Alice and I bought a new 'junior year' wardrobe at the mall, she has managed to drag me back to the store two other times claiming that she needed a few more items to complete my new wardrobe.

I looked over at my clock which read 6:35am. I had just enough time to get dressed, eat breakfast and brush my teeth before Alice would be at my door.

I had just finished brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at the door and my dad got up to answer it. All of a sudden a little pixie showed up at my door.

"Good morning Alice." I greeted her with a hug.

"Hello bells, I'm here to make you prettier…er." 

Edward got mad at Alice last week when she told me she was here to make me pretty. Edward claimed that I was already too pretty and Alice was there to make me even prettier. Naturally, Alice adopted this phrase as her own and put a little pixie twist on it therefore, she was here to make me prettier...er.

"Okay, but hurry up Alice, we can't be late for the first day of school!"

"Okay but you need to be extra beautiful today, you have to scare off all those desperate girls who will be flirting with your boyfriend all day."

Yes, Edward and I were official, he asked me out last night and I was still getting used to the idea of having him as a boyfriend and not just a best friend.

I can't really use the phrase I remember it like it was yesterday because it actually was yesterday, August 25th.

_*flashback*_

_"Alice, were going on a freaking picnic, not to Hollywood!" I complained as Alice continued to work on my makeup._

"_I know, I just thought it would be fun to go all out on are last day of summer!" she said enthusiastically._

_I knew she had been hiding something from me all day and I couldn't figure out what._

"_Done!" she said as she held up a mirror for me to look into. This looked look vaguely familiar to me and I didn't know why. I was wearing a pair of medium wash skinny jeans, a royal blue skin tight tank top, and a light grey cardigan. My hair was curled perfectly complimenting my heart shaped face and my bangs were braided back to meet the curls flawlessly. As I looked in the full length mirror it clicked. I looked the exact same way I did on that day we went mini golfing a few weeks ago. That day was fun except for the fact that I hit Edward…, Edward!_

"_ALICE!" I said sternly_

"_Yes Bella?" She replied with the most innocent expression on her face._

"_Does this extensive 'Barbie Bella' session you just put me through happen to have anything to do with Edward?"_

"_Maaaaayyyybe…" she claimed with a puppy dog face._

"_Alice what's going on?" _

"_You'll see soon enough, come on its time to go!" she grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the door._

_Edward was waiting for us in front of his Volvo with a picnic basket and his guitar in hand. He opened the passenger seat door for me and to my surprise, he handed Alice the keys. She got in the driver's seat and Edward slipped into the back seat._

_The entire way to the park I saw a hint of confliction in Edward's eyes as he tapped his fingers nervously on the window. When we got to the park, Edward grabbed his guitar in one hand and opened my door with the other. He then reached in the back and pulled out the blanket and led Alice and I to a shady spot under a huge oak tree in the middle of the park. Today was one of those rare, sunny days we had in forks. Edward laid out the blanket and pulled out his guitar. _

_He ran his hands through his hair and behind me Alice said, "Oops, I forgot something in the car, I will be right back!" she exclaimed as she started to walk back towards Edward's Volvo. Edward motioned for me to sit down on the blanket next to him. _

_I sat down and he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"_

_I gasped and he started to strum at his guitar. He had told me many times how I was 'pretty' or I looked 'incredible' but the only time that he had called me beautiful before was that night that he carried me up to Alice's bed in my sleep._

_The sound of Edward's sweet voice singing broke up my thoughts. I instantly recognized the song, it was one of the few non-classical songs that I loved entitled 'Just the way you are' tears welled up in my eyes as I heard the words that were coming out of his mouth as the song began_.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

_He reached up with his hand, while continuing to play with his other hand and wiped the tear that was rolling down my cheek._

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_He was being so sweet, I couldn't help but smile._

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_As the song ended, he took of his guitar and set it down in the grass beside him._

_He moved closer to me and wiped the tears from my eyes as he said, "Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I had no words so all I did was nod and he smiled my favorite crooked grin of his. Then he leaned in and our lips met, that exact moment was the absolute best moment of my summer. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him and I kissed him back. A minute later, we both pulled away, gasping for breath._

_He rested his forehead against mine and simply said between breaths, "Thank you. You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that."  
_

_At that moment, Alice walked up to us with our picnic basket in hand._

"_Did I miss anything?" Alice asked innocently as a sly smile sneaked across her face._

_*end flashback*_

I ran out the door after Alice to go greet my boyfriend.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well? You look beautiful." Edward said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Ugh! Move it lovebirds! We are going to be late on the first day!" Alice hopped in the back seat of the Volvo. I smiled and Edward opened the passenger door for me and I thanked him and got in. He walked around the car, got in and started the engine.

We were on our way and I was ready to take on the day. I would make it clear to all the girls that Edward was mine and there was nothing they could do about it. He held my hand the entire way to school and walked me to class with his arm around my waist. I got several nasty looks including those from the school slut, Jessica and her best friend Lauren and I couldn't feel prouder of myself. They were jealous of me, plain ol' Bella. I leaned in closer to Edward enjoying the moment as we passed them and their jaws dropped.

A/N

By the way, the song Edward sings to Bella is "Just the way you are" by Bruno mars. This song is one of my personal favorites even though it is a little "old" by some people's standards.

Anyways, until next time,

B.M.W.

PS- Yes those are my initials and I know, aren't they awesome? My friends have nicknamed me _Beamer _hence my username.


End file.
